


Fate

by Sinful Words (MontanaHarper)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Sinful%20Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He that is born to be hanged shall never be drowned." —French Proverb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Dave doesn't really notice anything strange in the beginning; yeah, he occasionally runs into Dominic in unexpected places, but that's not so surprising. Most of the cast and crew stay in reasonably close proximity to the studio when they're in Wellington, so it's only to be expected that he find himself sharing the same bit of pavement with one of his co-stars on occasion.

But now it's become obvious that there's more to it than simple coincidence. Especially in light of the roses and chocolates that have been turning up in his trailer on a daily basis this past week.

Dominic is stalking him.

And he isn't taking a polite no for an answer, either. Dave finds that more confusing than frightening or unnerving; he's never been pursued so single-mindedly before, and he's at a loss. What does one do in a situation like this?

He's tried explaining to Dominic that he's straight, that he's got a girlfriend, but none of it seems to make any difference. Dominic simply smiles and says, "It's written in the stars, mate. Nothing either of us can do about it."

Dave thinks he might be going mad.

As a matter of fact, he's almost certain he's going mad when he opens the door to his trailer and finds Dominic, hair still damp and with one of Dave's towels wrapped around his waist, lounging on the sofa as though he were in his own trailer. Dave resists the urge to back down the steps and check the name on the card taped to the door.

"Dominic—" he starts, but Dominic is standing, towel falling to the floor, and the censure dies on Dave's lips.

Dominic shakes his head and smiles a crooked—and strangely endearing—smile as he steps forward to silence Dave with gentle fingertips. "It's fate. No point trying to fight it."

And then Dominic's kissing him and Dave thinks maybe it's all starting to make sense.


End file.
